Pass Me By
by katierosefun
Summary: Maybe Clara Oswald was the reason why the Doctor was crazy. [Whouffaldi fluff.]


**So, magiclover222 asked me if I could write some sort of Whouffaldi ficlet based on the song ****_Pass Me By _****by R5. I'm not allowed to put up the lyrics of the actual song here (FanFiction doesn't allow it - I know there's loads and loads of song!fics out there, but those people actually aren't supposed to be writing that stuff...I've been caught a few times for making song!fics and I don't really want to have my account deleted or taken away. :/) but I think you can listen to the song and piece together the lyrics with the story. **

**I'm sorry if it wasn't ****_totally _****what you were hoping for, magiclover, but I hope you like it all the same! That goes for all you other readers, too! Enjoy! **

* * *

_Pass Me By _

The Doctor wasn't the biggest fan of seeing other men give Clara Oswald approving ups-and-downs. It was something that had always bothered him since he first allowed Clara to travel with him (fine, _asked _her to travel with him,) and sadly, he had the feeling that Clara never noticed it. However, the Doctor _did _know that Clara didn't really like having other men look at her, either. Her entire body would go taut and she'd lift her chin, not even flicking a single glance at her secret admirers.

The Doctor could observe her doing so as she strode out of Coal Hill Secondary School, tightening her bag around her shoulders as a few men – parents, teenagers – exchanged looks amongst themselves. The Doctor supposed he couldn't blame them for showing _some _interest – it'd be impossible to resist Clara.

She was kind, for one – kind and beautiful and clever and witty in all the best ways.

But that didn't mean that the Doctor was so fond of other people _looking _at her.

And so, when Clara strode up to him with a weary smile on her face, the Doctor couldn't help but to think, _ha, you pudding-brained people – she's not yours, she's not yours, she's not yours. Have you ever been with her for as long as I have? I don't _think _so! _

"Something wrong, Doctor?" Clara asked, bringing the Doctor back to reality. He blinked and, after a pause, nodded. He jutted a thumb behind himself and replied, "I decided to actually come here – figured you might want to walk home with some company." An odd, quirky smile appeared on Clara's lips. Crossing her arms, she nodded at the sidewalk. "Really? And what makes you say that?"

"You'd look silly walking by yourself, Clara," the Doctor replied, making his voice as lofty and airy as possible. He placed his hands (gently) over Clara's shoulders and started to scoot her towards the sidewalk. "See? Having someone accompanying you doesn't look quite as odd."

Clara rolled her eyes. "Right, because we all know that _I'm _the odd one here," she teased, though she didn't stop walking. The corners of the Doctor's lips twitched upwards, though he was sure to suppress it when the brunette turned around to look at him. Instead, he pretended to look uncaring and bored by Clara's comment. "An English teacher who time travels with an alien for a hobby – I would think that's a bit odd," he simply replied.

Clara lifted an eyebrow. "An alien who leaves his time-traveling machine in an English teacher's apartment and won't leave her alone until she finally gives in to his wishes and pleads," she countered lightheartedly. "I think you've got an odder background than me, Doctor." Flicking her fingers at the Doctor's elbow, Clara turned back 'round and continued on her way.

"You live in an apartment by _yourself_, Clara," the Doctor responded. "It'd be quiet if you were all alone."

Clara laughed lightly under her breath and waving her hands without looking at the Doctor, said, "And you're suggesting that I _don't _like the quiet?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "If you _did _like peace and quiet, you wouldn't have ever come into my TARDIS in the first place – you would have kicked me out a long, long time ago."

"Hm…maybe," Clara replied and added after a beat of silence, "Though I think you'd go crazy if you were traveling by yourself." She stopped shortly in front of the apartment building and swung open the door, holding it out just long enough for the Doctor to slide inside.

"Maybe _you're _the reason why I'm supposedly _crazy," _the Doctor shot back, leaning against the wall. Clara's head whipped back to look at him, eyes locked into a questioning stare. Almost immediately, the Doctor caught the double meaning behind his words – even when he didn't _mean _for that double meaning to occur.

_Damn it, _the Doctor thought, cringing inwardly. _Calm, calm, calm, calm, calm…_

Tapping her fingers against the door, Clara pressed her lips together. Then, she does the unexpected.

She walks forward, a small, _teasing _smile on her face. She danced her fingertips lightly against the Doctor's shoulder. When he didn't move, Clara repeated the small action. The brunette blinked her large, dark eyes and replied softly, quietly, "Maybe that's it."

Withdrawing her hands, Clara took a few steps back and started up the stairs. Right when she reached the top of the stairs, she turned, gave the Doctor another stare and _winked. _Laughing playfully, Clara pointed up the ceiling and said in a sing-song voice, "You know where to find me!"

Long after Clara had disappeared up the floor, the Doctor could only let out a long, drawn-out sigh.

Well.

He certainly wasn't going to let _that _pass him by.

* * *

**A/N - I tried. XD Um, doods, just a little note - I don't usually take requests for one-shots...at least, not during the school year, when I'm busy. I have a few people who want me do some Whouffaldi/Whoufleé one-shots (and I'm working on it, promise!), but I have some other stories that people from my other fandoms want me to write. :/ **

**So please, please, please don't get the idea that it's okay to flood my inbox with requests - I would love to write for people, but as of now, with school and other stories revolving around me right now, I think it might be best to wait 'till summer when I can actually fulfill any requests. :/ Sorry. Thank you for all of the support, though. :') **

**Reviews are always great! Constructive criticism is welcome, but flames are not!**


End file.
